It's All Wrong, But It's All Right
by cld23
Summary: Set in season 1, kinda different story line. Nathan and Haley are in a relationship. How will they overcome the obstacles? Or will they overcome them? N&H. Btw, Itallics are Nathan's thoughts
1. Chances

Okay! Hello, my name is Kayla... or cld23 lol. This is my first fanfiction! It's not that great, I just wanted to share my Naley stories with you guys haha. So, hope you enjoy! **R&R!**_  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Nathan/James/Haley/Bethany..... iIwish.__

Wow. She's beautiful.

Nathan Scott sauntered onto Tree Hill High's property, for the first day of his grade 11 year. He had his unreasonably huge pose of friends surrounding him as he high-fived random people in the schoolyard. He ran his hand through his short brown hair, wondering how cool he looked, because he certainly felt it. Nathan Scott was the "it" guy in the school. He was captain of the basketball team, made his rounds with all the cheerleaders, and had a huge group of wanna-be's. But for some reason he couldn't take his eyes of a girl sitting alone at a table, reading. She had medium-length raven hair, and the prettiest brown eyes Nathan had ever seen on a woman. She didn't wear any makeup - which Nathan found a little odd - but she didn't need to. She was perfect the way she was.

_I wonder if she's new...  
_  
Lucas Scott came up behind his step-brother, slapping him on the back. Nathan turned and gave a huge smile in his direction, pounding their fists together.

"Hmm... faux-hawk. I like it Luke!" Nathan joked, skimming his hand along the top of Lucas blond spiky hair. Lucas and Nathan had the same father, but different mothers. Their father, Dan Scott was the mayor of Tree Hill...but also the biggest jerk they knew. They were never close to him, and had no desire to become closer. If you saw Nathan and Lucas now, you would think that they had been best friends for their whole lives. But the two brothers had despised each other for basically their whole lives. They were both amazing basketball players, so they always seemed to be competing against each other. Lucas had a big heart, and Nathan was just conceited. But once Nathan got off his high horse during the past summer, they became great friends.

"Hey man, be right back" Lucas said as he jogged into the direction of the mystery girl Nathan was eyeing.

_Don't tell me he's going over to her..._Nathan thought, straining his ears to try to overhear their conversation.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas said, sitting down beside her. Haley looked up and smiled.

"Hey Luke, ooooh, I like your hair!"

"So I've been told" he said, winking. "Figures you'd be reading _before_ school starts Hales. Seriously, give yourself a break!"

"Luke, we've known each other for 13 years now. You know how I love to read" Haley said, her eyes turning back to her page.

_13 years?!_

"Yeah I know Hales, I just, I don't know, want you to have a little fun for once. This might sound crazy, but being your best friend, I want you to enjoy yourself sometime. How about you come and meet everyone" Lucas suggested, gesturing over to the group that surrounded Nathan.

"And meet the infamous Nathan Scott? I'll pass" Haley said flatly, her eyes never leaving her book.  
_  
She's obviously not a fan of me..._

"I know I've said a lot of crap about him throughout our entire lives, but when you were away at summer camp, things really turned around for us. He's a great guy Hales. I _really_ want you to meet him" Lucas begged, grabbing Haley's hand, pulling her up with him.

"As long as he doesn't fill my spot as best friend" Haley teased, getting up with him.

"Of course not Hales...

"Never" he added more seriously, looking his best friend deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, let's meet the popular bitches..." Haley half joked.

_Oh no. She's coming over here. And she's been Lucas's best friend for forever. How have I never known her? Have I really not noticed her all these years? _Nathans mind raced as Haley approached him.

"Hey Nate, this is Haley James, my best friend" Lucas said, pushing Haley in front of him, practically forcing her to shake his hand. Nathan held his hand out, but Haley didn't budge. She just stared at him until he dropped his hand.

"Hey, I'm Nathan Scott. Have we met?"

"I was in 3 of your classes last year, and 2 of them freshman year. You never said one word to me though, so technically, no" Haley spat out.

"Oh..." Nathan trailed off. The head cheerleader, and the "it" girl of the school, Brooke Davis came skipping over with her best friend Peyton Sawyer, also part of the squad, hugging Nathan and Lucas.

"I missed you guys!" Brooke exclaimed, her dark brown hair flipping in her face. Peyton smiled awkwardly at everyone.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton" Nathan said, though his eyes never left Haley's. There was something about her...

"Brooke, so good to see you! Peyton, hey. And hello to your scrawny legs" Lucas teased.

"Not funny! It's not my fault I have chicken legs!"

"Yeah, whatever. Okay guys, this is my best friend, Haley James"

"So this is the girl I always saw you with last year!" Brooke exclaimed, eyeing Haley.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, that's her. And the year before, and the year before. Just go back 13 years"

"13 years? Wow" Brooke said.

"Alright I've got to get to class...see you guys later" Lucas said, leaving Haley with the bunch of strangers.

Brooke and Peyton turned to the big group of everyone, squealing as they reunited with old friends. But Nathan stayed turned to Haley.

"What do you have this semester?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Haley was having trouble maintaining eye contact with the hot shot of the school, but when she finally did, she got lost in the deepness of his dark blue eyes. It took her a minute to bring herself back to reality.

"Math, History, English, Geography. And you?" Haley responded.

"Math, Gym, English, Geo. So we have 3 out of the 4 classes together"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you want to get back to your friends now" Haley pointed awkwardly at his big group.

But Nathan just shook his head. "Nah, I need to get to class, want to go together?" He asked, praying she'd say yes.

Haley was about to reject him, but couldn't refuse after taking another look into his eyes. "Alright, I can do that" she concluded.

--------------------------------------------

"So you've been with all these girls, but none of them meant anything to you? What happened to Nathan Scott the jackass?" Haley joked as she walked through the halls with Nathan. They got a lot of weird stares –mostly from past girlfriends of Nathan's- but he didn't seem to care.

"I don't know. I just kind of decided I want to find someone I want to spend a really long time with" Nathan shrugged his shoulders, looking down at Haley. She nodded her head.

"Well I've never had a boyfriend. No one likes a bookworm. That's probably why you've never talked to me once in my life..."

"Well I didn't know you then." Nathan said.

"And you don't really know me now either... we've only talked for about 10 minutes. This is wrong..." Haley retorted. A part of her always shut down when she knew things were wrong. Nathan Scott shouldn't be talking to her. He was popular, she wasn't. He was a jerk, she was kind-hearted. He should be making out with some random slut and ditching class. It was wrong.

"Well I think its right. It's refreshing talking to someone who will actually give you a logical response, not act like you're a complete idiot, criticize you about how you play basketball or just sweet talk you to get you in bed. I think this is right" Nathan smiled, making Haley blush furiously.

Maybe it was right.

----------------------------------

"Luke... you were right, Nathan is nice" Haley admitted, biting her bottom lip bashfully. Lucas smiled up at his best friend as they walked home after the first day of school.

"See? I told you you'd like him. I know that he used to be a real...dick, but he's really turned around. He was talking to me at lunch about you when you were with Mouth"

"Really? What did he say...?" Haley asked nervously. She knew Nathan probably thought she was an annoying square nerd, but she was still curious to hear what he had to say.

"He said you were really nice and easy to talk to" Lucas said, seeing in Haley's eyes how much this response meant to her. And once he told her, he noticed her whole face lit up in a way he hadn't seen in a long time.

"That's...sweet" Haley said, looking at her shoes, blushing.

Lucas gasped. "Do you like Nathan Scott?"

"I do not!" Haley exclaimed, pushing Lucas. "He just seems like a nice boy. I don't even really know him yet"

"Then get to know him, he'll really surprise you" Lucas said as they turned onto the street of his mothers cafe. "Alright, I've got to go in here and see my mom. Bye Hales" Lucas said, hugging his best friend.  
"Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" he whispered in her ear. (**Author's note: Cheesy, I know, since Chad Michael Murray was in "A Cinderella Story." Btw, I don't own that either lol)**

"Quoting "A Cinderella Story"? Really Luke?" Haley joked, leaving Lucas.

Lucas called after Haley, "Hey, you're the one that made me watch it a million times!" Haley just smiled and started walking in the direction to her house. She pulled out her novel for English out of the side of her bag and started reading, not looking up to see where she was going. Then all of a sudden...

"Ouch!" Haley said, falling to the ground. She looked up and saw Nathans face hovering above her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Nathan joked, pulling Haley up. There was an electric jolt when their hands touched, well, at least to Nathan there was. His arms became weak when he looked at Haley's face, almost dropping her.

"Sorry" Haley whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Nathan just stared at her until Haley became uncomfortable and moved away, starting to walk past him. Shocked, Nathan grabbed her arm lightly, and brought her back to him.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Nathan asked, releasing Haley. Haley's eyes bugged out.

"Um, nope, besides home. Why?" Haley asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, I heard you're a tutor...and I'm already struggling in math. I know it's just the first day, but I want good grades to get into a good college if I don't get a scholarship for basketball. I really need your help" Nathan asked sincerely. Haley gave him a questioning look.

"Nathan, knowing you, or... not knowing you, this is probably a dare or something put on by one of the cheerleaders, and I'm _really_ not in the mood to be made fun of. Yeah, you seemed nice this morning, but that doesn't change your past, and maybe even your present. The popular...bitches probably mean a lot to you, and I can see them plotting things against me because I'm Lucas's best friend and he became friends with them as well. And they've done bad things to me in the past too... I would love to help you, but I'm sorry, I can't. I won't." Haley's voice dropped to a whisper at the end of her tirade, as she scurried off into the opposite direction, leaving Nathan hurt and confused.

"Haley! Those girls mean nothing to me!"

_What was that?_ Nathan asked himself. He turned around to see if Haley was still running away from him, but she was gone.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan walked onto Tree Hill High's school property with a bunch of cheerleaders attached to him at the hip. He smiled proudly as all the guys in the school groaned, thinking how lucky he was to have even Brooke Davis fall all over him. But then he saw Haley. Their eyes connected for a split second, before she whipped hers away. She strutted into the school, holding her books tightly to her chest. Nathan shrugged the girls off of him and took off after Haley.

"Haley, wait!" Nathan called, yelling at full volume in the school. Haley turned around and stopped, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"You know, I felt bad after how I talked to you yesterday" Haley said.

"Haley, I-"

Haley put one hand in front of his face. "Wait, I'm not done yet. I was ready to apologize to you this morning. I love tutoring, and you seemed really genuine yesterday. The reason I was going to apologize was because I heard you yell after me. You said the girls meant nothing to you. But they've hurt me in the past Nathan, and when you walked into school today with them draped over you, well, that hurt too. So, maybe now's not the right time... for anything between us. This means a tutoring relationship and a friendship. We're completely different people, and we might as well keep it that way" Haley replied confidently. Nathan stared at her, looking more hurt than yesterday, and Haley almost regretted her words, but she remembered him walking in with the cheerleaders, and didn't feel one bit of resentment.

"If you give me one day to make it up to you. Not even. One tutoring session. Please Haley. I really want to get to know you more!" Nathan practically begged. Haley looked deep into his eyes and saw a flicker of hope for him. Maybe, just maybe, she would give him a chance.

"Library, 3:00 after school today. Be there. Bring math books. No second chances" Haley said, smiling when she saw how happy Nathan looked. "Come on, let's get to math."

Okay! There it is! Be brutally honest in your reviews!


	2. Family

Okay, this is chapter 2... more Naley! Enjoy (:  
READ&REVIEW! (:  
Remember, _italics _are Nathan's thoughts.  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything of One Tree Hill...in my dreams I do though.

"Hey Luke!" Haley exclaimed as she met up with Lucas at lunch time. He walked over to her, smiling when he saw how happy she looked.

"Hey Hales, why so happy?"

"Oh, no reason." But Lucas wasn't buying it. "Okay, reason. I'm tutoring Nathan after school. But it's only because I want to give him a second chance." Haley said, wondering what Lucas's reaction would be. He looked at her, confused.

"Second chance...?" He trailed off.

"To prove that he's not a jerk." Haley responded. Lucas stifled a laugh. "Really, I need to know that he's not Luke. And when you tell me he's not, it's hard for me to believe because of his past, you know? So he asked for me to tutor him to give him another chance to show me that he's not a complete ass, and we'll see if we can be friends from there."

"Haley, Haley, Haley. I love you, you know that right? But you have a history of following your head instead of your heart. Yeah, you might _know_ Nathan was a bad guy, but think about now. And when you talk to him, try to understand what your heart is feeling, because that's what 's important Hales." Haley just shook her head. "And for the record, I think you guys would be a super cute couple" Lucas joked, winking at Haley.

"Whatever. You know me Luke, probably better then I know myself. And if you say to follow my heart, I'll follow it. But you can't feel anything that your heart doesn't want to feel. So maybe it really _is_ my hear speaking, telling me to back off. And he probably thinks I'm a big nerd anyways. I'm just embarrassing myself." Haley whispered, wondering exactly what to do. She truly wanted to help Nathan, but she didn't know if it was smart to get involved with him.

"Haley, I already told you what he thought about you yesterday." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

Haley laughed. "I know...but I had a theory you just made that up to make me happy."

Lucas laughed along with her. "No, I wasn't. He actually told me that. Besides, I wouldn't lie to you Hales. And the only reason he would think you're a nerd is because you're best friends with one." That got a laugh out of Haley. "Remember; don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

"Oh man, I'm getting a new best friend if you say that quote one more time." Haley said, hugging Lucas. "And thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. Love you Luke."

"Love you too Hales."

****************************

After the first tutoring session, Haley agreed to keep on tutoring Nathan. He was happy to have redeemed himself with her, and his feelings for her grew stronger than ever during the past 3 weeks. And hers grew for him as well.  
****

3 Weeks Later

Haley checked her watch for the 3rd time that minute. 3:20. 3:20. 3:21.  
She knew he wouldn't show up. Those past 3 weeks were too good to be true.  
Haley threw her math book and pencil case into her bag angrily, stood up, and strutted out of the library.

"At least I have my dignity" she whispered to herself. Until...

"OW!" Haley shouted her hand immediately going up to the injured part of the back of her head. She had hit someone who was full on sprinting into the library. She lifted her head and peered up - her eyesight a bit blurry - and saw the ocean in front of her. She shook her head a couple times and realized it was just the blueness of someone's eyes.  
_His_ eyes.  
Haley groaned, her head falling back on the ground. Nathan grabbed her hands and pulled her up, looking her straight in the eye.

"Haley, I'm _so_ sorry" Nathan expressed. Haley's eyesight wasn't blurry anymore, and she saw tears in his eyes. Actual tears in Nathan Scott's eyes.

"Nathan...hey. I was about to give up on you. What took you so long?" Haley realized that he was still holding her hands. It felt nice.

"I'm so sorry Haley; I had to get out of basketball practice with Whitey. And-"Haley cut him off.

"You missed basketball practice...for _me?_" Haley said, disbelievingly. Nathan just nodded his head. He removed his hands, but his eyes never left hers.  
_  
God she's perfect._

"Well, do you want to tutor me or what? Unless you're feeling a bit dizzy from that fall, we could go grab some coffee or something instead." Nathan suggested shyly. Haley smiled widely at him.

"Yeah, I am feeling a bit woozy..."She laughed, putting the back of her hand to her forehead in mock humour. Nathan laughed in unison, his deep masculine voice sounding perfect with her high melodic giggle.

The two of them reached Karen's cafe at exactly 3:33 PM.

"3:33 make a wish!" Haley said, looking up at Nathan. She never really noticed how tall he was before; she usually got lost in his eyes, and never really checked out any other part of his features. He was nearly a foot taller than her, but it made sense – he was a star basketball player after all.

"No one makes a wish on 3:33! Only 11:11!" Nathan exclaimed.

Haley chuckled. "Well it can be our little thing then." Nathan smiled as widely as Haley had when he invited her to get coffee with him.

"I like the sound of that." He said bashfully. He opened the door for Haley, which she took note of.

Karen looked up as she saw the two of them walk into her cafe. "Hey Haley! Nathan Scott?" She asked, astonished.

"Hey Karen, Nathan and I were just studying..."

"Studying eh?" Karen winked as she walked to a table to gather the dirty dishes. "Well, my shift's done, you two have fun now." She teased, knowing Haley would turn red.

"She can be embarrassing sometimes." Haley whispered to Nathan, causing him to chuckle. She went behind the counter and grabbed both of them a cup of coffee and a cookie.

"How did you know my favourite was chocolate chip?" Nathan asked as he poured a ton of sugar into his cup.

"I don't know, it's everyone's favourite...except mine. Mine is raisin. Don't laugh!" Haley said, hoping he wouldn't think she was a complete dork.  
Even though she kind of was.

"Ew...raisin! Really Hales?" Nathan said, pretending to make a gagging noise. But all Haley could focus on was that he called her "Hales", the nickname only Lucas called her.

"Wait, did you just call me 'Hales'?" Haley asked.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Now I've made a really big ass out of myself. She probably thinks I'm a big creep now, but I've just overheard Lucas use it so many times..._

Nathan responded quickly."Yeah... about that...well you see, I always hear Lucas call you that, and well...I'm sorry, it probably freaks you out." He said, fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket. Haley tried to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't make contact.

"Nathan... its fine. I've been tutoring you for about a month now; you can call me my nickname. I've also been wanting to ask you a question...but it's kind of awkward..."Haley trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"You can ask me anything. Even though _I'm_ usually the one asking you questions." Nathan laughed, but didn't hear Haley join along. "That was a joke..."

"I know...it's just, this question is kind of freaking me out. Okay, I'm just going to say it!" Haley took a deep breath while Nathan watched her expectantly. "Well, you know how Luke has been eating lunch with me every day but he's still friends with you guys? Well I was wondering if you wanted him to eat lunch with you guys. Because I feel like I'm holding him back from going with his, you know, cooler friends than me, and I feel like it's embarrassing him to be with me instead of you guys, and-"

"Haley! If that's your embarrassing question, then I don't know what embarrassing questions are anymore." Nathan cut in, smiling at her. He watched her take another deep breath.

"AndIwaswonderingifIcouldeatlunchwithyouguystoo!" She spat out, hiding her face in her hands. Nathan hesitated, but pulled her arms away from her face.

"What did you say?"

"I was wondering...if Luke would eat lunch with you guys, then I could join you." Haley replied, calmer. She was still too embarrassed to look at Nathan, so she couldn't see him smiling 5 miles wide.

_YES YES YES YES! No Nathan, play it cool..._

"Yeah, that'd be...cool. I hope you won't mind Brooke being bitchy to you though. She's usually like that with new people. And Peyton's just quiet, so don't take it as an insult if she ignores you." Nathan said, waiting for Haley to look at him. When she finally did, he saw the vulnerability in her eyes...as if he were seeing her for the first time. He always thought of her as a strong, independent, intelligent woman, who didn't need a guy in her life to make her complete. But he saw her softer side for the first time, and it seemed as if she _needed_ someone, more than Lucas, in her life.

"Okay" She whispered. Nathan just wanted to hold her in his arms and make all the pain that he could see in her face go away.  
But that would be freaky to her.

"So tell me about your family... I haven't heard much about them." Nathan pointed out. But it made her face _more_ hurt when he asked her.

_Oh God..._

"My parents don't come home very often...and my 5 sisters are AWOL too. It's just me, Luke and Karen really. I miss my parents... but they don't miss me enough to come home I guess." Haley said, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. "Like they just take off in a car, hand me their credit cards and say 'have a nice life!' it's really not the way a childhood is supposed to be like... and I guess I'm not important enough and... I'm sorry, I can't really talk anymore." Haley said, before she reduced herself to tears. She lay her head down on the table and wept, not caring if anyone – even Nathan- saw her.

_Oh my God. What am I supposed to do now?!_

Nathan moved from his seat at the table and sat beside Haley, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him and cried into his shoulder. He just let her stay there for as long as she needed.

Everything was fine...until Brooke walked by Karen's Cafe and saw Nathan with his arm around Haley...

Alright! That's the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon! I promise! (:

Remember, read and review!! :D


	3. Right

Alright, here we go! Chapter 3!  
**R&R!**

Nathan was panicking.

He never handled tears on anyone really well, especially with someone he cared about.  
_  
What the hell do I say now?_

"Haley, shhhh" Nathan soothed, rubbing her shoulder. In the corner of his eye he saw Brooke Davis pass by the cafe, eyeing the two of them. Nathan hesitated for a moment, but knew he couldn't just leave Haley bawling in the store.

But she was kind of ruining his rep.

Nathan really never thought about how Haley could ruin his reputation at Tree Hill high. He meant no offence to her, but she was a nerd to everyone at school, except him and Lucas of course, and liking her came naturally, so he never thought about what everyone else was thinking when he saw them together. He looked down at Haley, whose tears had stopped flowing, and removed his arm from around her shoulder. He slowly slid away from her and inched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He heard Haley whisper. He turned around and faced her puffy eyes and red nose.

"Well... I thought you would want some time alone." Nathan lied. But Haley wasn't stupid; she knew exactly why he was leaving.

"You know, I saw Brooke pass by the cafe too" she pointed out. "And I understand if you're embarrassed to be around me-"

"Haley, it's just-"

"I understand, don't worry." Haley said sadly, picking up her bag and rushing out of the store. Nathan sighed, strolling out of the store and walking in the opposite direction.

He would make things right.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL. NATHAN SCOTT AND HALEY JAMES ARE TOGETHER!" Brooke Davis shouted, standing up on a lunch table at school the next day. Brooke was the fearless captain of the cheerleaders. Bold, beautiful, smart, intimidating sometimes, flirty, she had everything. All the boys bent over backwards just to get her to look at them. All the girls envied her confidence and poise.

_What did I just hear?_

Nathan ran over to the table and tugged on Brooke's arm, signalling her to come down. He gave her a stern look before her mouth opened.

"What? I saw your arm around her at the cafe...and why would you be hanging out with that nerd after school hours if you didn't like her and weren't dating her?" Brooke asked innocently. Nathan put his hand to his head, shaking with anger. He looked over his shoulder to see Haley running into the school with her face in her books, Lucas following her.

_Boy she runs a lot._

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU JUST EMBARRASED HALEY?" Nathan screamed, rage in his eyes. Brooke took a step back, giving him some space. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he continued. "And by the way, we're not together. But what if I actually do like Haley? Will you inform the world for me? You've already got the whole school down pat." Nathan spat out before taking off to find Haley.

Haley ran into the girl's bathroom before Lucas could catch her. Locking herself in a stall, she let the tears of embarrassment escape. Her sobs grew quieter when she heard the door open and quick footsteps pass by her stall.

"Haley?!" She heard a masculine voice call. Haley stopped her sobs completely and listened to hear the voice again.  
_  
His _voice.

"Haley, I see your shoes, I know you're in here." Nathan said, standing in front of the stall Haley was holding herself captive in. She had no choice, she had to face him. She slowly opened the door to find Nathan panting from running after her. She wiped her eyes once more, removing all the tear tracks. She waited for Nathan to start explaining himself.

"Haley, I'm so sorry if what Brooke said embarrassed you. I swear, I didn't tell her we were dating, because we're not. But I want you to know that I really care about you-"

"You care about me enough that you would leave me alone in the cafe?" Haley whispered, ashamed of herself for ever thinking Nathan was a good guy. She tried to push her way around him, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and turned her to face him.

_Here we go._

Nathan bent down and kissed her square on the lips, not caring if Haley protested. At first she tried to wiggle her way out, until she found that her lips were kissing his back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms snaking around her petite waist. When he kissed her deeper and more intense, Haley had to draw the line.

"Nathan, what are we doing?" She laughed sadly, tears rolling down her face. He gently wiped them away with his thumb, caressing her cheek at the same time.

"I'm think we're doing what we've wanted to do all along. Well, at least what _I've _been wanting do to since the day I laid eyes on you. Haley, I know what I did yesterday in the cafe was inexcusable and mean, but tears just freak me out, I'm still kind of getting used to real girls like you. You know my past, and I'm not proud of the guy I was back then, who had one night stands with all the girls on the cheer team, never committing to anyone...but you changed me, Haley. And I want to be with you, I've wanted to be with you this whole time. But if you don't want to be with me, I understand." Nathan said, leaning his forehead against Haley's, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Haley stared back, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

And then she kissed him with as much passion as she had in herself. She felt Nathan's lips moving with hers in perfect rhythm, as if they were meant to be together. They slowly parted, their breathing heavy.

_That was perfect._

Nathan smiled his killer grin. "So is that a yes...?"

"Oh yeah. That is a MAJOR yes." She squealed, kissing him on the lips once more.

"You know what I just realized..." Nathan said, turning a deep shade of red.

"What?"

"I'm in the girl's bathroom." He stated, grabbing Haley's hand and getting out of there. Once they were safely in the hallway, Haley started panicking.

Nathan soothed Haley by rubbing her hand with his thumb. "What?"

"We're completely skipping math. I've _never_ missed a class in my entire life. Oh no, this is not good, this is _really_ not good." Haley said hysterically, rushing down the hallway to their math room. Nathan grabbed her wrist before she could make it to the class.

"Haley, they're just going to punish us if we get in this late. Come here, I have an idea." Nathan's eyes lit up as he took Haley's hand and strolled out of the school. He blocked his number and dialled a number.

"Nathan, what are you-"Nathan put a finger to Haley's lips and began to speak in his best female voice.

"Hello, I am calling to say that my daughter, Haley James will be away from first period today. Actually, all day." Nathan squeaked. Haley marvelled at his perfect feminine tune, almost as good as her impressions.

Once Nathan hung up, Haley realized what he had said.

"All day?! Nathan, I don't want to miss a _full_ day of school! As you know, I've never done that before!"

Nathan smiled at Haley's reaction. "Okay, I guess you don't want to spend a fun filled day with yours truly...don't worry, I understand that you'd rather go to class then spend a full day with boring old me..." Nathan slumped his shoulders in mock humour, false sadness taking over his face.

"Well, I can never turn down on offer when you look at me like that..." Haley sighed, defeated. Nathan's eyes lit up as he picked up his girl and swung her around. Before he put her back down, he caught her lips with his, kissing her until she got lightheaded.

"That was...perfect." Haley gushed, turning bright red.

"This is right isn't it?" Nathan whispered, leaning his head against Haley's

"Yes. This is _right_."

Okay!!! There's chapter 3 for you....sorry it took so long, school and homework just gets in the way of everything!  
P.S. I know people might get mad that Nathan and Haley got together too quickly, but there will be drama, and obstacles that test their relationship!

**Read and Review!  
**


End file.
